Untill My Return
by Imae
Summary: Placed in the safety of a village, Rin grows up missing her Lord. Even with her undying love and loyalty, she can't help but feel the sad ache in her heart, the doubt that eats at her soul. To live with out your love, only that is torture.
1. Away From You

A/N

This story has been separated into three different chapters. Unfortunately my beta has been busy, but I can't blame, I myself have been as well. I also feel that doing beta is such a burden. I tried to beta for some one and I hated it. So, this story will be posted in the mean time as is. Just so that my fans know I'm still alive and writing. As for my story the substitute, YES, I will be continuing that, it was the first story I wrote chapter by chapter. Hence why it took so long. So as soon as I finish writing the whole story, I will get it divided into equally fascinating chapters and have it back up for your pleasure. I want to thank my fans for still reading my old shit and for the new ones. I want to thank my friend **Simonkal of Inuy** who is a great author, I recommend you read her work if you already haven't. And to my Big sis, who is my beta, even though I don't get to talk to you as much as before, you are always in my mind.

As for the story itself, I have been keeping track of the true Inuyasha manga, and I know how the final battle happens and everything in between, so if you too read the manga, its best to just pretend you don't know whats up. After all, its fan fiction. We can do what we want, how we want, and damn it, enjoy what we do.

tootles

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha or things of that sort. I only own the ideas in my head and the computer I use to make them into stories.

* * *

Eleven Years Ago

It was a beautiful, the sky was clear, the sun was warm, and the wind was cool. A little miss Rin was busy collecting flowers for her dear Lord Sesshomaru. She paused to feel the wind on her face. It was days like this that made all the bad things blow away. She wished that every one could feel the way she did, maybe there would be no more blood and hatred.

She heard a rustling at her side. She stood up to see Jakken muttering his way to her.

"Jakken! Isn't today just the greatest day ever." She said, twirling around with the flowers in her hand.

She could hear a small sigh escape from Jaken's form.

She stopped to look at him. "Jakken? Whats wrong?" she gasped, "Are you ill?" and quickly placed her hand on his forehead.

"Ga! Get your hand off me, I'm fine you stupid girl." He didn't look her in the face, but stared off to the side.

She looked over in the direction he was looking at, there wasn't anything but more flowers.

"Jakken?" she said, squatting down to his side.

With one more sigh, and still not making eye contact, he spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you. He's at camp. Run along."

"O . . kay." She stood and walked off.

Jaken was acting unusual. Her young mind couldn't understand what would make him so distant, almost as if he was avoiding her.

She walked toward camp and noticed the small village behind the thick trees. She stopped, what a cute village, she thought to herself.

"Rin." A deep voice, the only voice she obeyed , only her lords.

She stood straight and turned around. "Yes, lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do you like the village?" He asked standing at her side.

She turned to look at it again. "Its so cute, small and friendly."

He stayed stoic, and walked slowly toward the village.

She instinctively followed.

"My lord?" her curiosity, she was told, would be the end of her.

"Rin, you are too young to understand, but as my ward, you have the right to know, even if you are a mere child." He stopped at the village's entrance. "I'm going to fight Naraku, it is too dangerous for you to continue on our journey."

She looked to the ground, the words churned and bubbled. He was going to leave her behind.

"NO! I don't want to stay behind. Please Lord Sesshomaru, take me with you." she cried.

"Stop it Rin." His tone remained cool and collected.

She stop, she always obeyed.

"I'm not leaving you behind, I'm securing you safety. The village headman has agreed to take you in. You will stay here until I return."

She felt the silent tears slide down her checks, until I return, the very words she would hang on to.

"Promise?" she asked, still looking to the ground.

It wasn't in his nature to show sympathy, but he knew it would make it easy for the girl. "I promise."

She took a deep breath and looked up at him with the biggest smile, the very smile that encouraged him to revive her when they first met, "Okay my Lord, until you return."

He smiled slightly to himself. She was a strong one. He liked that.

He walked her to the headmaster's hut. He didn't have any children, just him and his wife. They were pleased to take in Rin for the time being, and as for payment, Sesshomaru gave the headmaster a small bag of coins.

"Rin, come on in and make yourself at home." the kind woman said, giving her hand to Rin.

She took it hesitantly, this would be her first time in a year that she would live in a village.

Walking inside with the kind woman, Sesshomaru waited till Rin was out of hearing distance.

"I expect you to take very good care of her. There will be no excuses." Sesshomaru stated, his hand beginning to glow a pale green.

"Of course my Lord." The headmaster knew better. If he wished for his village's well being, he'd obey.

At least he was getting something for it.

Sesshomaru looked once more at his Rin. She was smiling while the lady of the house was distracting her with the dog. What he has been through to keep her alive, he's been to hell and back for her. To even dare and risk her life at war would truly be heart breaking.

He turned and left the hut.

Once at the edge of the woods he turned back to look at the village and the surroundings. It seemed safe, they even had a small group of men called the guardians.

The village was hidden under the mountains, there was a river near by with plenty of fish, and just before the woods there was a big garden, enough food for years. He could hear the faint sound of a small water fall somewhere in the distance, probably secluded from the villagers eyes, she would be able to bathe regularly. He could even smell the worm farm to make silk. She would be very safe here. She would have no need to leave.

He turned back to face the woods, he could hear the pleasant laughter of Rin. He smiled to himself.

Rin, be safe, until my return.

* * *

The world will stop spinning, if I can never again see your face.

* * *

Present day

Rin was busy helping the many woman in the with the huge feast. It was autumn, time for the huge festival. There would be music, dancing, eating, and games. She loved every minute of it. Even as a child, when she was brought here, the festival helped her get over her sadness of missing her lord Sesshomaru and Jaken.

But this year's festival was making her nervous. There was a rumor that Yasashiku would be asking her for her hand in marriage.

Yasashiku was brave, courageous, generous, and very handsome. He was now the knew general of the guardians. The men who go into the woods and destroy any kind of demon who might try and attack the village.

It was every girls dream to be with him. The one every woman fantasies to marry, and here was Rin, not interested. Well, she did find him very attractive, she might fancy him a little, but she just didn't love him. She couldn't understand why. Every girl wanted him and she didn't.

It was starting to worry her. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

She sighed heavily.

"Rin? Is something the matter?" Akina asked, the headmaster's wife.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, I was just daydreaming." Rin placed the pie she was working on to bake.

"I think," Akina moved to Rin's side, placing her hands on her shoulders, "That miss Rin is nervous about a certain event that might take place during the festival." She laughed lightly.

"Oh now, those were just rumors. Yasa could have any girl he wants, why would he want some one like me?" She stopped at the site of Akina's facial expression, a lift eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Yasa?"

"Oh. . . well. . . um." Rin began to blush.

"Your the only one he lets call him that." Akina placed her hands on her hips, "That might mean something."

"I've always called him that, even we were children."

"Yeah, but now he is a general, he has a title, unless?" she gasped, her eyes went wide. "He gave you personal permission to call him that?" Akina couldn't keep her giggles.

"OH stop it now. We are friends, ever since I was brought here, besides even if I wanted to, which I don't, if I wanted to marry him, I can't. I'll be leaving when Lord Sesshomaru comes to get me."

Akina's face changed to concern. It worried her so that Rin continued to hold onto her lords words even after eleven years.

"Rin," her voice was soft and filled with worry. She looked around and notice the other women staring. "Rin, lets go outside." She placed her hand on Rin's back and walked her out.

They walked a bit toward the small river a little less than a mile away from the village.

"Rin, Its been eleven years, don't you think its time you moved on and live life now?" Akina held the girl's hand.

"I know its been a while, but he promised. I will wait, even if it takes a lifetime." Rin's voice was shaky.

"Rin." Akina didn't know what she could say. Her mind went blank.

"I'm afraid." Rin said quietly.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Akina didn't understand.

"My lord is strong and powerful, something must have went wrong."

Akina can see that Rin was finally releasing the worry she had been holding for years.

"Rin, maybe he thinks your better off here. Look at all the friends you have, you've grown into the finest woman I've ever seen."

"You don't understand, I belong with my Lord, Only him." Rin was determined.

"Rin, it sounds like you love him." Akina was now very worried. How could Rin love someone who's been gone for eleven years.

Rin hadn't thought of it that way, "No, I love him like a father. . . I think." she was confused.

"Rin, before you go the festival, you need to sort out your emotions. If you don't you could hurt more than just yourself."

Rin nodded. "Yea." she said quietly "I know."

Akina gave her a mother like hug. "I know you wish to return to his side, but do you really want leave us behind? Even me?"

Rin could fell the tears fall on her shoulder.

She hated herself for not knowing what to do.

Akina was like a mother to her. Even after Akina gave birth to Cho and Haru, Rin was always treated as family.

This would end painfully.

Either her lord never returns, or she leaves a heartbroken Akina behind.

Rin hugged her back.

Akina let go and smiled, "Well I'll let you be, I have to go and help the ladies." She gave Rin a kiss on the cheek, "see you in a while."

Akina left Rin to herself.

Rin sighed, she had to think things over. She needed to think of every possible outcome.

But none of them could understand, she owed Sesshomaru her life, a hundred times over. Something must have happened, if Sesshomaru wanted to rid of her, he would have let her die all those times.

She grunted her frustration. What would she do if he was to come for, no when he comes for her. She sighed. Maybe Akina was right. Maybe it was time she moved on. She looked up to the moon, she always did when she was thinking of Sesshomaru.

"Stop acting like your in love." She told herself. A quick gasp escape her lips.

What if, what if she does love him. Not like a father, but as a man. She turned red, and then she turned sad. She knew her lord would never marry a human. To even think so would insult him. What would she do when she goes off with him. She wouldn't be able to be his mate. She would wither away, never having felt the warmth of another mans love.

A tear fell down her face. She won't let herself hurt any more. She wanted a family one day, Yasashiku was human, and she knew he would give her the warmth she was missing.

She looked up to the moon one more time. "My Lord Sesshomaru, your little Rin can no longer wait for you, forgive me." She looked to the ground and sighed. It was the only possible outcome.

She made her way back the village.

* * *

Among the pedals of Roses, you will find my passion.

Look at the stars, and you will find my love

* * *


	2. Things Change

I still don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The festival began, it was big and loud. The music was wonderful, the food was delicious, and every one was dancing. Mamoru , the headmaster, danced with his wife Akina, the young couples danced, and even the old. Every one was happy and having fun, except for Rin, who sat quietly to the side. Her heart was still trying to go along with her made up mind. 

"Rin?" Yasashiku tried to get her attention. "Rin? Hello?"

"Hm?" She quickly changed her sad face. "Oh Yasashiku? How are you?"

He gave a warm chuckle, Lord Sesshomaru never chuckled. "Rin would you like to dance?"

"Oh," She thought over her conversation with Akina quickly in her head, "Yes, I would like to dance."

Akina was right, Rin needed to live life now.

"You know Rin, next month will be my twenty first birthday?" Yasashiku tried to make small talk.

"I know, Akina and I have already made your present." She smiled.

He loved her smile. It was so beautiful.

"Rin, I -" He was cut off by Rin's yelp of excitement when they brought out the deserts.

"Mm, look! They brought out the pies." She grabbed his hand and ran toward the table. Over the years, she had developed a huge appetite. Even after the big feast, she still had room for desert.

He chuckled again. Everything Rin did pleased him. They sat down and ate till they were filled. By the time every one was done, the elderly began to tell tales of love and adventure.

Yasashiku tapped Rin on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Will miss Rin take a walk with me."

She could feel the blood rush to her face, she nodded.

They walked to the small bridge, the moon could be seen reflecting off the clean water in the river.

They stood side by side, in silence.

Rin was first to speak.

"I really am happy that they made you the new general." Rin stated trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yea. " Yasashiku tried to think of what else to say.

"Your father would be very proud." Rin said, placing her hand on his arm.

He looked up to her smiling face and blushed. "Well, I hope so." He took her hand in his and faced her, "Rin I, " he couldn't think of the proper words he wanted to say. "I've always," he took another moment. "I've always found you to be kind and beautiful." He took a deep breath. "I love you Rin."

She knew this was going to happen, but it still left her speechless. "I. . . "

"Before you say anything please hear me out. I've always loved you. I've done everything in my power to make you happy. I know, that you still wait for you lord, and the only thing that bothers me, is the fact that I can't go out and find him for you. Your happiness and wellbeing are my top concern, I would like nothing more than to you see you smile every day, every night, and every morning."

He looked deep into her chocolate eyes, trying to find her true feelings.

She looked away and fought back the tears.

"Rin? Have I sadden you?" he asked, worried about her reaction.

"No, its just that," she sighed, "I . . ." Once again she could not speak the words, her thoughts were all tangled and she fought the urge to jump into the water.

"I need to think things over Yasa. If I may have one week, I will give you your answer."

She could see the disappointment written on his face. It pained her.

"If that is what my lady wants, then she may have it." He kissed her hand. "My I still accompany you to what is left of the festival?"

She smiled lightly, "Of course you may."

"Rin, If I may ask you something?" he hesitantly spoke.

"Hm?" She said curiously.

"My I have one kiss?" He looked her in the eyes.

She smiled. What a request. "Why would you ask for a kiss when there is a village full of women who'd die for your affection?"

"Because I believe that your kiss would be worth more than all of their's combined." he smiled.

She giggled, "Then you may."

He leaned into her, and gently pressed his lips to hers. She could feel the heat coming off his body and blood rush to her cheeks again.

He took a step back. It was wonderful, she smelled so pleasant and her lips were soft. If only he could have more than a peck on the lips.

"Well then, lets go back." She took his arm and led him back the festival.

She truly was conflicted now, she was begging to feel a warm felling in her heart when she was around Yasashiku and Sesshomaru became a mere thought.

Perhaps it was time, time to move on and live life, live life with Yasashiku.

A human life.

She would after all, she would only get one.

* * *

The cage has been opened, I spread my wings, and fly into the eternal sun.

* * *

The more she thought about yesterday's events, the more she felt certain of her decision. After she did her part in cleaning the village of yesterday's festival, she felt sweaty and dirty. 

Felling that her part was done, she grabbed a new change of clothes and made her way to the secret water fall she found when she was thirteen.

She had found it while she was taking a midday walk. Sesshomaru taught her how to know if there is one near by, when the ground is softer and the air is humid. She had walked around a bit and noticed it. It was quite far away, small and luscious, with plenty of shade and yet enough sunlight to keep it warm.

Once she made her way, she took a step into the water and began to disrobe. She sat down on the flat rock formation just at the edge of the water.

She loved it here. It was quiet and relaxing. She took a few minutes to measure her surroundings and then relaxed into the cool water that refreshed her nude skin. She couldn't help but fell tired, and slowly feel into a deep slumber.

It was when the moon was high, an ox demon came across scent of the water fall. He could smell the cool water, but what caught his attention, was the scent of purity and human flesh. He continued in the direction of the scent. The closer he got the more he wanted the precious treasure. He began to drool, it had been a while, he could feel his urge getting harder, he wanted to deflower the virgin and then eat her flesh.

He was almost there, just behind the few bushes, he could practically feel the mist in the air.

It was then that he saw a quick flash of light, almost a whip. He stopped at his tracks and felt blood drip down his chest, everything went blurry, and then he felt nothing.

A loud thud woke Rin up from her nap. She quickly sat up and looked around. She appeared to be alone. She then noticed the moon.

"Oh no, oh god, its late." She stood up and walked to the other side to retrieve her clothing until she heard a tree branch snap. She quickly ducked into the waist high water and called out. "Who's there?"

She tried to inch herself closer to her pile of clothing. Inside her kimono was a dagger that Yasashiku had given her for protection. Ever since they were young, he would train with her. After he'd receive a lesson from the guardian's he'd go home and teach Rin. She would help him practice in return he'd teach her self defense.

She wasn't afraid, more embarrassed since she was naked.

She could hear the foot steps, they were coming right in front of her.

Once she reached her clothing, so took her dagger. She could hear whatever it was coming toward her.

As soon as she saw the shadow she threw her dagger, aiming for the head.

She was sure she'd nailed it, but the shadow moved closer.

Now she was beginning to worry.

The shadow stepped closer.

Her heart beat was fast.

Closer.

She could feel the panic.

One more steep and it would be in the moon light.

It was just then, she heard the villagers call her name. She turned back and the shadow was gone. She quickly began to dress. She ran in the direction of the voices, she didn't want them see her secret place.

Luckily there were rather far, she made her way to them.

"Hey," she said out of breath. "Sorry, I was just. . . I was walking and I . . ." now she had to make up something. " I was, I was walking, and I went up to the mountain and I lost my way. I was lost, and then. . . I heard your voices and. . . wow, here I am. I'm hungry." She smiled.

"Rin, we were worried sick." Akina came to her and hugged her.

"What were you doing in the mountain?" Mamoru asked.

"Walking, I was walking and I got lost." She would keep her story. No matter what.

"Well as long as your alright, then thats fine. Rin, dear, next time you leave please tell someone." Akina held her hand.

"I will." Rin said.

She could hear a horse coming fast. She turned to see Yasashiku jumping off and running to her. He grabbed her and held her tightly. "Oh god Rin, I was scared you had been taken from us."

She was shocked to see him so emotional. "I'm fine, really." She patted his back for comfort.

He let go and noticed the villagers staring in awe.

"Nice to now that Rin has some one to protect her so well." Akina teased.

Both Rin and Yasashiku blushed.

"Well its late lets go back every one." Mamoru moved every one along.

Rin began to move with the villages but stopped to look back in the direction she had came.

The shadow. It looked so familiar. Tall and strong. It couldn't have been. . . Could it?

"Rin?" Yasashiku's voice distracted her from finishing her thought.

"Oh, Sorry, I thought I heard something."

"A demon?" He took out his blade.

"NO! I mean, I don't think so. Sounded like a rat. Shall we?" She held out her hand.

He smiled and took her hand.

"Rin, are you sure your okay? Its not like you to wonder off alone." She could tell he was concerned.

"Yasa, I'm fine." She hesitated. "The truth is I. . ." She felt he had a right to now about her secret place, but at the same time, she couldn't let it go. "I was walking to help me think about my answer." She lied. But it did seem more believable.

"So have you made a decision?" He asked, smiling lightly.

"Yasa! I still have six days." She giggled.

"Rin." he stood in front of her, "I have another request."

"What?"

"I need one more kiss." He's face was serious.

"Um, I don't know, Yasa, I-" She could see the slight disappointment on his face, "I suppose."

He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. A little bit more needful. She could feel the dampness of his lips on hers. She could melt into his arms.

There was a rustle in the shadows behind them. Yasashiku quickly pulled Rin behind him.

"Rin, go to the village."

"Yasa, its probably nothing."

She felt and uneasy feeling creeping in her gut.

"Rin, just stay behind me."

He was protective, so much like her Lord.

A small rabbit made its way to their feet.

"See, I told you, it was nothing." Rin said with relief.

"It never hurts to be aware." Yasashiku felt that the rabbit wasn't what made the noise, it was something bigger, but he didn't want Rin to be afraid. "Come one, we'll go back on the horse."

He got up and helped Rin on in front of him. The warmth and close contact of her small and petite body made his need ache.

He had dreamed of having her, he'd share his bed with her. Keep her warm and safe. Fell her heart close to his.

She was the desire of his soul. He would do anything for her. He'd die for her.

Just to be with her and see her smile.

* * *

Even in the heat of battle, you are my only thought.

* * *

The shadow would not leave Rin's thoughts. Something told her it was her lord, yet, her doubt would not slip away. 

Eager to find out the truth, she told Akina she wanted to walk in the mountains again.

"I need to think and the mountain is peaceful and quiet." Rin said, after drinking whats left of her tea.

"What is so important that you need such silence and distance to think?" Akina began to pick up the morning dishes.

"Yasa." was all Rin said.

Akina stopped and looked at Rin. She felt a small spark of joy for the young girl. She wanted her to be happy.

"I see." Akina smiled. "Very well, but if your not back by night fall, I'm sending the villagers after you."

"I know." Rin sighed.

"Alright, go ahead, run along." Akina patted Rin's back.

As soon as Rin walked out of their small home, Yasashiku was waiting for her.

"Yasa? What are you doing?"

"I was just walking around and I heard you were going to the mountains." He had a look of worry.

"Yes, I'll be fine." she tried walking around him.

"Please let me go with you." He stood in front of her.

"Yasa, really, I'll be okay." she tried to go around him again.

"Rin." he put his arms on her shoulders. "Its dangerous, if something should happen, I don't know what I'll do."

"Seek revenge." she laughed.

He, however, did not feel like joking.

"Oh, come on. Its daylight, I'll be back before sundown. I promise. Please let me go alone." She persuaded.

He nodded lightly.

"Promise me you won't follow." She added.

"Now, Rin." he tried to argue.

"Promise." her face was stern, he had to promise.

He reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but you have to promise to be back before sundown."

"I will." She gave him a quick hug and walked into the woods.

She walked a while in the direction of the mountains, just in case he broke his promise and was following her.

She kept her focus on the surrounding noises, all she could hear were birds singing.

She reached an open meadow, it was rather high, so she was able to look down. As he promised, she was alone.

With a sigh of relief, she made her way to the water fall. Her clothing from last night were still there, although she seemed to be missing your inner kimono. She looked around, and found nothing but trees and flowers. She walked the surrounding area, still she found nothing. She stood in the same spot she saw the shadow. It was directly in front of the water fall. She turned and walked back from the same spot.

After about a few yards, she began to smell something fowl. A little bit further and she came across a dead ox demon. His face was slashed in half, and the blood had dried. Her knife couldn't have done this, even then have gone this far.

She examined it closely, he wasn't as tall as the shadow, and much more wide.

She stoop above the creature's sliced head, the wound seemed to be a straight line. Perfect. Clean.

She looked around to see if maybe there were any more signs of something being there, but found nothing.

Letting out a long sigh, she walked back the waterfall.

Her heart told her it was Sesshomaru but her mind, couldn't comprehend.

Being more cautious, she decided to take a bath wearing her bathing kimono, just in case the shadow came by.

Slowly she began to hum, the same song she made for Sesshomaru. Even after all these years, she never forgot it.

Unable to move freely with her bathing kimono on, she looked around. Still onnly the trees and flowers, and of course a dead ox demon.

She disrobed and took a dive into the deep end.

The cool water felt great as she turned and twisted under the water. She could see her long black hair gracefully move around her.

Bursting out of the water, she took a huge gulp of air, dived back in, and swam to shallow end.

Sitting on her knees she moved her hair out of her face, and opened her eyes.

There at the waters edge stood the great lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

And even though I have changed.

You are still the same to me

Why must my love for you be so cruel.

* * *

A/N

Well, I will be busy for the weekend so I decided to be nice and post this one early. Just to leave you hanging. LoLz, I am the devil.

ahahahahahahahaha.

* * *


	3. The Great Return

AN:

So sorry about the ridiculous long up date I so did not mean to take long. I've been busy, my husband has left for Iraq about three weeks ago and well I was. . . coping. I'm fine though. Just here. Any who this the final update of my short story. Like I said before, its best if you read this as if you completely don't' know how the manga is going. So its kinda like an alternate universe with in the same universe. I guess. I don't know. Whatever. Just read the story and review.

Oh and one more thing, this has a big juicy lemon. Ye be warned!!

Imae.

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha, and even if I did, I wouldn't waste my time writing silly stories. I'd be in cave having my way with Sesshomaru. . . my husband can watch.

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she being deceived? All these years. He's still alive.

She stood up, the water dripped from her body.

"Sessh. . . omaru?" her voice was low, her face was in shock, and her heart was beating in her head.

How can this be, all these years, all the times she prayed to the gods to bring him to her, here he was. Still the same, long silver hair, his angelic face, the soft tail of fluff. The only thing he was missing was his armor.

What should she do? She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream.

She tried running to him, but tripped on a sharp rock. Just before she even began to fall, he caught her with his demon speed.

She could feel his warmth through his robes, his arm safely held her against his chest. Her breast pressed against his torso. She could smell him, a soft scent of linen.

She wanted to ask him so many things; Where has he been? Why did he take so long? Had he forgotten her?

But all she could do was cry.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"Rin." He's deep masculine voice echoed in her head.

She had wanted to hear her name come from his lips for too long. She wanted to feel his presence so bad. She wanted to show him how much she's grown.

But still all she could do was cry.

His grip tighten around her. She felt his face press against the top of her wet head. She felt him take in a deep breath.

She closed her eyes and allowed his warmth to wash through her.

It was a moment from a dream.

She spoke still facing his torso, "My Lord, I. . . I have so much to tell you." She began to feel excited.

"Alright, but first." he removed his outer robe and placed it around her nude form. "You might get sick."

She nodded and tide the kimono.

He turned and walked toward the forest, finding a tree with great shade, he sat down and patted the earth between his legs for her to sit.

She smiled and obeyed. She looked around, "My lord? Where is Jaken? And Ah-Un?

He softly caressed her face, she was so beautiful, and still the caring and kind girl he knew she'd always be.

"Ah-Un found a female of the same species. I told him he can do as he pleases, I believe they have offspring now."

Rin smiled with glee, "Oh that so wonderful." She felt happy for the dragon.

"As for Jaken," He took a moment to find the words. "He died honorably by my side as we battled Naraku."

Rin's face turned into sadness.

"He did ask that I give you this." He took out Jaken's hat. "He said he never got a chance to tell you, but he was always grateful for your kindness and concern for him."

She took the hat into her hands. It was a bit scruffy from the battle but still in good shape. She felt the tears fall down her face. "Poor Jaken, " she began to sob, "I never got the chance to tell him good bye." She covered her face in her hands and sobbed.

He pulled Rin into him. It took a few minutes, but after she stopped crying she relaxed into him.

"You were here? Last night." she said softly.

He nodded.

"You killed the ox demon too, didn't you?"

"He wanted you." He said.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Three days."

"Oh." she felt uneasy. Did he hear the conversation she had with Yasashiku?

"Rin?" He felt her distance.

"Yes?"

He removed a strand of hair from her face. "Are you ready to leave?"

She felt her body turn cold. Leave? Could she? Even though she had made a decision, it was difficult to respond to him. She wanted to be with him for such a long time, but Yasashiku? Akina? The villagers?

"I," she didn't know what to do, she felt confused. "I don't know."

His voice sounded cold, "Is it that boy?"

She looked up to his face, "What boy?"

"The one who asked you to marry him?"

So he did hear the conversation.

She couldn't look at him, she turned to look at the waterfall.

"Rin, answer me."

"Eleven years Sesshomaru." she turned to look at him. "You've been gone for eleven years, I didn't know if you'd ever return."

"I promised." he simply stated.

"You don't understand. A lot of things have happened, I've changed."

He looked her over, she had changed, she was taller, she had a full figure, long black hair. But her scent was the same, and she cried for Jaken.

"You've grown, but your still the same little girl I left here."

She was beginning to feel frustrated.

"You abandoned me here for eleven years, and you expect me to just leave all my friends, the very people who treated me like a daughter, the man-" she stopped herself.

In her head she would have said, the man I love. But it was a lie. She didn't truly love him.

Now, being face to face with her lord Sesshomaru, she felt nothing for Yasashiku. She had forgotten how handsome her lord was, how graceful, and strong. Much stronger then Yasa.

"The man?" he lifted an eyebrow.

What could she say now? She was stuck.

"You don't love him." he said, coolly.

She felt defiant. "You don't know that."

He leaned his face to her left ear, "If you did you would have said yes on the bridge, the night he asked you to be his wife."

She let out a small gasp as his hand began to trace her jawline.

He backed away, his hand still at her jaw, a small smirk graced his perfect lips.

She was breathing hard, she felt a strange sensation at her core.

He continued to look her over, she looked very tempting. The robe partly opened, exposing her the soft flesh between her breast, her long smooth legs, her long hair, and gorgeous eyes. Her full lips looked sweet, and he could begin to imagine her body withering beneath his.

She pushed his hand away, he didn't know she could be fiery.

"What difference does it make?" Her eyes began to gloss over.

He felt slightly confused by her question. "Why do you act as if you don't want my affections?"

"I'm a human, did you forget?" Her voice was hard.

"No, I have not." He let his hand rest at his side, "Have you forgotten the many times I've saved your life?"

She was shocked that he would remind her, she expected better from him. She looked to the ground, still, he was right, he did save her, she was in his debt.

She stood on her knees and pulled off the robe and let it fall to her knees.

"You're right, I owe you." she felt the cool autumn breeze on her chest.

"This is not what I want." He grabbed the robe from the soft grassy earth, and handed it to her.

"Then you understand my dilemma?"

She was referring to her mortality, her humanity. He then understood why she felt the need to settle for an unworthy human.

It was evident, she wanted him. He could smell her arousal when he touched her face and when his breath hit her ear. He knew that he was the reason she couldn't answer that peasant promptly.

He also knew that she was fully aware of his distaste for humanity.

But in his eyes, she was more than a human. She was what humanity should be like. Kind, honest, smart, brave, and loving.

She didn't take the kimono back, she was there, free for his gaze.

As a great demon lord, he did not say such emotions of love and appreciation. So he would show her.

He moved to her naval and softly kissed it.

She gasped.

He dropped the robe he had been holding to the side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He gently pushed her down and laid her on her back.

"Sesshomaru?" she ran her hands through his silky silver strands.

"Shh, let me show you how much you mean to me Rin."

She nodded, and closed her eyes.

He allowed his hand to roam her body, softly touching the smooth skin of her abdomen, caressing her soft curves, and memorized the spots that made her sigh with pleasure.

She arched her back off the ground as he took the soft pink peaks of her breast into his mouth. She dug her nails in the soft grassy earth as he ran his hands over core. Her body felt hot as he softly tug on her left nipple, then let it go, and did the same to her right.

Enjoying her reaction, he took her left nipple in his mouth again and gently rolled the other with his finger. She quivered and instinctively bucked her hips onto the thigh he had stationed between her legs.

"Do you enjoy this Rin?" He asked, softly circling the nipple with the tip of his tongue.

She moaned her reply.

"Good."

He let his hand roam down to her center and used his thumb to stimulate her small hidden treasure.

She wrapped her arms around his head and fought to catch her breath.

He continued his actions, picking up the pace in which he rubbed, softly and gently until he could fell her buckling and sweating.

He could smell her climax.

She moved her sweaty bangs out of her face and smiled.

"I liked that." she said, fingering the markings on his face.

"Oh?" he lifted his eye brow. "I'm not done?"

"What do yo mean?" she asked, puzzled by the statement.

He smirked, and showed her two fingers, his index and middle.

"Okay?" she said, acknowledging what he was showing her.

He then gently pushed them into her core. She sharply inhaled.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelped, surprised with his actions.

He his fingers were deeply inside he gave her few second to adjust. Her entrance was tight, but slick.

He pulled them out slowly and gently pushed them back in. He continued his rhythm for a while, he enjoyed her reaction, the way she's arch up, the way she's stretch her arms up and drag her nails in the soft earth, but what he truly enjoyed was hearing the way she moaned and sighed his name.

She sounded like angels should sound, but then again, she was his angel.

He could feel a flood of warmth as she was begging to climax, he picked up his pace and kissed her knees. She was moaning louder now, and he could smell her musk and sweat. Quicker he went, in and out, in and out. Her breathing was harsh and her eyes were shut tight.

He heard her scream into her palms and felt her muscles twitching. She came again, he could smell the juices that now dripped down into the soft ground. He could feel her core gripped tightly around his fingers.

Her chest would rise and fall, a sign of her tired body recovering from two orgasms. He smiled at himself for a job well done.

He removed his fingers, covered in her own lubrication. "Rin." he called her name to get her attention. She opened her eyes and softly pushed his fingers into her mouth. She cleaned his fingers and smiled when he placed them in his mouth as well.

"You taste divine." He stated. Laying down at her side.

"I didn't taste anything." She said, yawning.

He took her right hand and softly placed feather light kisses on her palm.

"Sesshomaru? Does this mean I'm not a. . ." She looked down at the ground, unable to finish her sentence.

"Are you ashamed?" He asked picking up her face with his hand.

"No." She said with a smile.

"No Rin, I didn't take your purity. That will come later." He smiled placing one of her fingers into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it.

She watched him place each of her fingers in his mouth. She felt a strong urge inside her, telling her to let him have it.

"Do you want it?" She asked softly looking him in the eyes.

He stopped his ministrations. "Do you wish to give it to me?" his voice was seductive.

She nodded, "Badly."

"Hm." he stood up, "Come Rin, lets take a bath." he picked up his outer kimono and walked to the waterfall.

She followed behind him, puzzled that he didn't give her an answer.

He folded his outer kimono and placed it on the dry patch of land near the waters edge. He then removed his nagajuban, followed by his sashinuki hakama and boots. Once nude, he walked into the water and turned to see her staring in awe.

"Rin?" He was smirking now.

She was first distracted by his back side. It was nice, round and firm, but now, she was faced with the item between his legs. She couldn't help it, the urge inside her became stronger, it's massive size, thickness, and length. She could almost feel a stinging sensation inside her core.

He caught the direction of her stare, and chuckled, "You can relax Rin, this is as big as it gets."

She blushed profusely that she had been caught staring. She moved her gaze to the ground and wiggled her toes. She heard a few splashes and then she saw his feet in front of her own. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her body against his. Now she could feel his firm member presses against her soft belly.

"Rin, do not be shy around me." He kissed her lightly on the check. She picked up her head to see his face. He kissed her on the lips. "Do you wish to be my mate, Rin?"

She couldn't believe her ears. He was asking her to be his mate, a human, the very thing he hated.

"But I thought he disliked humans?" she fought the tears back. "I can't change the fact I'm human."

He held her tightly, true, she was human, but he worked hard to keep her alive. She was a part of him, the part that made him feel emotion. At first she was something to protect, he felt he had something to do, but as the months went on she grew on him. Now seeing her as the woman she was, he had fallen deeply in love. He wouldn't let her go.

"Rin, when you asked me how long I've been watching, I said three days. In reality I've been watching you for seven years."

She pushed away from him, she was surprised and shocked.

"The war with Naraku took four years. He was slick, tricky, and manipulative. Every time we thought we had succeeded, he'd surprise us. He had many puppets and detachments. Inuyasha suffered no loses, all of his companions made it alive, but I lost Jaken. The villagers and demon slayers fought hard and died merciless. Even Ah-Un fought bravely. In the end, It was a combined force that finally slaughtered him. He had nothing left. He was forced to fight with his own hands. But he still had one more trick, he used the Jewel to make himself strong, his greedy and sloppiness was his end. To mock us on our failure, he opened his chest to show us his black heart, beating with the jewel inside, Kagome shot her last arrow, purifying it, Inuyasha and I did our part, and finally ended the nightmare."

He ran his hand through her hair, and kissed her forehead.

She was amazed with the story, but still confused. "Why didn't you show yourself when you arrived?"

"I saw you smiling and laughing, you had grown and made friends. It seemed unfair to take you away when you were so happy. Ah-Un left with the dragon who fought by our side, I was alone, so I watched over you. While you slept and played. Even every festival." He caressed her check and ran his thumb over her perfect nose. "Do you hate me for it?"

What could she say, what could she do?. Of course she didn't hate him, she wanted him, now she could have him.

"No, I don't hate you. But, why? Why now?"

"That human asked you to be his wife. I could not allow you to marry someone else without knowing how I feel."

Yes, she supposed he had emotions, mainly annoyance or anger. She couldn't explain the feeling she felt, knowing that she might be the only human he's ever shown love and tenderness to, that he actually wanted and needed her. She wrapped are arms around him, he was warm, and even though his muscles were firm and toned, he felt soft. Cuddly, one could say.

She looked into his gold eyes and kissed his lips gently. "I love you." she spoke softly. "I've always loved you. Even if I was to marry Yasashiku, you'd be the one I'd think about."

He pressed her closer, and kissed her hard. She cooperated and opened her lips, he plunged his tongue in exploring her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on the tips of her toes. Locked in their passionate embrace of love and want, nothing could destroy it.

Nothing.

He released her waist, grabbed her hand, and lead her to the water. They walked to the center, were the water was chest deep. Finding a smooth rock to rest against, he lifted her up into his arm and instructed her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Rin." He hid his face between her neck and shoulder. Licking her neck gently, she shivered with delight. "May I have you?" He kissed across her chest to the other side of her neck and nipped at the flesh.

Her breathing had become harsh, her face was now flushed. "Yes, I've always been yours. Always."

Their lips meet and locked into a deep and lustful kiss.

"Forgive me Rin, this may hurt." He kissed her gently on the nose.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

He lowered her down, she could feel the tip of his member press against her.

She felt a strong sensation inside her, a sort of stretching, but not painful. His hold on her tighten and quickly slammed her down. It stung as his phallus tore through her barrier, she wrapped her arms around his neck and fought off the scream of pain in her throat.

"Rin? Are you alright?" he kissed her check, in an attempt to comfort her.

She nodded. He could hear her snuffling. He kissed the pulse on her neck and stood still, any movement could bring even more pain.

Her breathing slowed down and he could feel her body relaxing.

"You're my woman now." He smiled.

She lifted her head and giggled. "Being your woman hurts."

"Well at first, but I guarantee you, it'll be much more pleasurable." He liked her lips.

She began to squirm, she could feel him pulsing. "Sess, you can go ahead now, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." She lied, but the sooner it was over with the better she could please him.

He kissed her nose and lifted her up with his arm and slowly, very gently bought her back down.

She was tight, her virgin core gripping his shaft, he could feel her juices run down, the scent of her arousal was at max, and she felt so warm, so soft. He placed his head on the crock of her neck, and softly growled his enjoyment, slowly he'd bring her up and then softly bring back down.

She was beginning to fell hotter, he could feel her core get slicker. He looked up at her face, she still looked like she was in pain, but yet her body was enjoying it.

"Rin, does it still hurt?" He was confused by her bodies reactions not matching her facial expressions.

"Yes, but not too much, I'm just enjoying the sounds your making, their making me hot."

She was getting aroused by his actions? What a worthy mate she will make.

He continued his slow and graceful pace, patently waiting for her to become accustomed to his girth. However, it was torture, he badly wanted to just plunge in and out, and make her scream. He could feel his blood boil, his passion subsiding to aggression. Unbearable it was, she felt amazing, he'd never imagined a human could feel better than a demon female.

She noticed the red specks in his eyes, if she didn't allow him to go at his normal pace, she'll become badly injured.

"Sesshomaru?"

He couldn't look her in the eyes, he would scare her.

"Sesshomaru?" She placed her hand on his chin to gain his attention. "Go ahead, I'll be alright."

She didn't understand, he could tear her apart.

"It will be extremely painful." His voice was much deeper, much less human.

"But it'll be out of your system, and it won't happen again." She smiled and unwrapped her legs.

"NO!" he bounced her back up to wrap her legs around his waist again. "I have better control this way, I can't hurt you this way."

"Anything you want, Sesshomaru." She kissed his lips.

He growled and pressed her harder against himself. She inhaled sharply, it was painful, he was big, and she was so small. He picked up his pace, and she tried hard not cry. She placed her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

He wouldn't stop, he kept going and going, he'd growl and puff, he'd dig his claws into her side and push into her harder and harder.

Little by little she began to enjoy herself. The pain subsided into a pleasurable sensation of being whole over and over again.

He reached his end as she felt hers. Together, they became one.

She could feel his hot seed fill her, it's liquid warmth dripping from her core down her inner thigh.

They stayed in place, taking in the moment, catching their breaths.

She just became the Lady of the Western Lands.

It was like a dream. The cool blue water surrounding them, the sound of the waterfall and birds singing gave the atmosphere a rather romantic feel. He rested his head on her shoulder and took in her scent. She ran her fingers through his long silver strands.

He gradually let her go and her feet softly planted on the ground. Holding her face in his hand he kissed her gently. "Will you leave with me now?"

Her mind was in a tangled web of want and confusion. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to stay in the village. Why couldn't she have both?

"Stay in the village with me?" She asked looking deep into his amber eyes.

"I have to return and rule my empire."

Oh yes, his empire, they didn't call him the lord of the western lands for nothing.

She took a deep breath.

"I can't just leave them." She turned her head towards the direction of the village. "They're my family."

"In time you will forget them."

Rin couldn't believe his words, how could he be so cold and thoughtless.

"Why are you so cruel? I owe them eleven years of kindness and appreciation."

He was now the one becoming inpatient with her indecision.

"When I brought you here, the only thing I asked of them was to take care of you, the relationship you have with them now was on their own part, you don't owe them anything."

He towered over her, his voice was hard, he would not let her stay. "I have claimed you Rin, you have been marked with my seed, that human man will not take you now, and even if he wants to," she stood still as he began to away towards the shore, "I would not allow it."

She watched him dress. Just at the edge of the woods he turned only once and said, "You have one day to say good bye."

Just the same, he hadn't changed a bit. She felt the tears fall down her face. She had no choice, her loyalty would not allow her to disobey. It was going to be one long night.

* * *

I had hoped for your love, the deepest of my emotions.

I feel sorrow and disdain.

Can you really hold true to your words, and love me for all time.

* * *

She got back just in time, barley sundown. Her foot steps felt heavy and she found it hard to breath normal. The small village she had grown to love. It was home. They were her family. She felt the tears build again. Akina rushed outside, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Rin! I didn't think you'd really be all day." She walked her inside. "So? What did you decide?"

Rin didn't reply, but sat quietly, staring at the floor beneath her.

"Rin? Whats wrong?" She grabbed her shoulder to gain her attention.

Still, she continued to stare at the floor.

"Rin, please, what is wrong?"

"I," She wanted to tell her, she needs to, but the idea of seeing her mother like figure cry was unbearable. "I, have to leave." The words slipped out her mouth.

Akina looked confused.

"Leave?"

"He's back."

Akina's face changed to shock. "What? How? When, after eleven years? Does he really think he can just take you away from us? I won't allow it, you belong here with us."

"Akina." Rin took her hands into her own. "We both know what he's capable of doing, do you want to put the village in danger? THAT, I can't allow."

Akina began to sob.

"How can he just take you, he, doesn't he understand your like family to us?"

Rin shook her head softly.

"Didn't you try to argue? I mean, he can't just take you away, you don't belong to him."

Rin looked away, shifting her eyes to the ground again.

"Rin? You didn't? What about? Thats why you went out?"

"I didn't know he was back, I, he found me, and we talked. Then, I . . . " She thought back to the event, it made her stomach flutter.

"You love him don't you, even as a child, you've always loved him?"

"He's everything to me." Rin said softly.

Akina fought back the tears she feared she would shed one day. Today. The little girl she raised would be leaving, and she could not stop her.

"At least make amends with Yasashiku, he will be the one to take this hard." She stood up and hugged Rin with a deep a mother like passion. "Whatever it is you do or go, as along as your happy, I'm happy." She kissed her on the forehead.

Rin smiled to herself. Akina was a mother to her. It made her feel warm inside.

She sat in the quite room for a while until she heard Yasashiku's horse coming from the woods.

It was time, she would tell him her answer and hope he moves on.

Standing at the entrance of her home, she saw him riding his horse into the village, he seemed distant, almost mad.

She tried to gain his attention, but he ignored her.

Confusion ran through her mind, in all their years of being friends, he'd never ignore her. She tried again, but instead he dismounted his horse and walked into his hut.

Something was wrong. She had to find out.

Hesitantly she made her way in, he was standing by the window that faced the mountain, the same direction of the waterfall.

"Yasa?" she said softly and place her hand on his shoulder.

He grabbed her hand and flung it away, hurting her wrist in the process.

"Yasa?! What is the matter? Why are you being this way?"

He remind quiet. The only sound he gave was his heavy breathing.

"Yasa!"

He inhaled deeply, and turned around. He's eyes were narrow with sadness, but his face was red with rage.

It frighten her, she'd never seen him like this before. She wanted to turn around and run but her legs wouldn't move.

He's hand was sitting on the hilt of his sword.

"Yasa, please, what's wrong? Please, tell me."

With one quick motion, his hand hit her face. She fell back from the force of the blow, knocking the wind clean out of her. Shocked by his actions, she couldn't even cry.

"You BITCH!!" he screamed, "Thats why you ran off this morning, to be with HIM!!" He now stood in front of her, between her legs. "I thought you were above that, I thought you had morals and dignity, but no, you fucked him in the water fall, like two animals, I saw the whole thing."

Her face hurt, she wanted to defend her self but she couldn't. She saw him ready his hand for another blow, she dodge it, quickly moving to her left. She stood up and ran out side, toward the dark woods.

She didn't know what direction she was going, she didn't even notice how quickly it became dark. The moonlight lite a path for her, running as fast as she could, she felt the branches and vines hit her face, legs, and arms.

Finally coming to a stop she looked around her, he was no where in site. She fell to the ground, quickly trying to regain her breath. Her right cheek hurt, she could feel how hot it was, probably red too.

She couldn't believe what had happened, he had followed her, and saw the whole thing. He saw her swimming naked. He saw them talking. He even saw them having sex.

A shiver went down her spin. She felt sick from her stomach.

She was distracted by a noise just behind the tree she was next to.

It was coming closer, fast.

Her heart beat speed up, her blood turned cold, her head was about to pop.

She felt something grab her arm, a quick yelp escaped her mouth before it was closed by a hand.

Yasashiku's hand.

"Shh, you don't want every one to here you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly walked deeper into the dark woods.

"As I ran after you, I came to the decision that you will be mine, one way or another." The hand connected to the arm around her waist moved to her left breast.

She groaned in protest.

"Now, Rin, I don't remember you complaining when that filthy demon laid his hands on you." He began to message it aggressively. "I will have you, if only once. It shouldn't have to be this way, but you just wouldn't let him go. All these years, you waited and wanted him. It never once crossed your mind that I could make you happy, give you the things you want, even love you."

She began to sob as they reach a secluded area covered by trees and shrubs.

He let her fall on the ground, and began to disrobe.

"Please Yasa, don't do this, its not you." Rin tried to reason, "Please Yasa, every girl in the village would die to have you, why do this and tarnish your soul for one mere girl."

He pushed her down holding her hands above her head with his right hand.

"Because you are the only one I've ever wanted, it is you who haunts my dreams. I vowed to one day have you, and if you are to leave with that demon, I will make sure to have one good round." He forcefully kissed her on the mouth while reaching with his free hand to remove the obi around her waist.

She tried to push him off with her legs but he was too heavy for her.

He moved from her lips to her neck, giving her the chance to scream.

The only name she'd ever scream for, the one being who could save her.

"SESSHOOOOOMAAARUUUUUUU!!"

Her echo moved with the night's wind, traveling far in all directions.

Once again he slapped her, forcing her to roll on her stomach. Yasashiku began to scrunch up her kimono above her waist when a load thunder like noise was heard.

Rin felt Yasashiku's body fall on her and then to her side, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

She turned around to see Akina hold her husband rifle, smoke coming from the barrel.

Akina fell to her knees in shock. " I had too. . .I heard you two yelling, I heard him hit you, I ran inside and took . . . Mamoru's gun and saw you running into the woods with Yasashiku behind you." Akina dropped the rifle to her side holding her arms out.

Rin crawled into Akina's open arms. " I was afraid he'd try to kill you. I didn't think he'd try to. . ." She began to sob, holding Rin close, protected in her embrace.

"What are we going to do Rin?"

"Tell the villagers the truth." Sesshomaru said, coming into view.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin stood up and ran to him.

"You?! Where were you at? You could have prevented this!!" Akina said furiously.

"I should be asking you what took you so long in taking the shot, any longer I would have had to stop him by ripping the flesh off his bones, trust me I wanted to."

"I can't tell the villagers what really happened, it would tarnish his father's name." Akina wrapped her arms around herself.

They stood around the corpse, each in their own mind, contemplating on the next actions. It was Sesshomaru who spoked first.

"Rin?"

She averted her attention quickly to her lord, "Yes?"

He walked away, looking towards the west, he spoke in a low tone, "Have you said your goodbyes?"

"Wha- I uh." She turned to Akina who was quietly sobbing, she had already figured his motive. "I've said good bye to the one person I'll truly miss." Rin held Akina's hands.

"Akina?" Sesshomaru directed her with a firm yet gentle tone, "You will tell you're people that a demon came and tried to attack Rin, the young man came to her aid but both fell dead to demon's claws, but not before destroying the creature."

"What a tale Sesshomaru? Its sounds to romantic, even for you." She picked up the riffle from the ground. "What would I say about them being here or Rin in that matter."

"Tell them we were going to meet here, because I was going to surprise him by saying I'd be his wife."

Rin looked deep into Akina's eyes, "Give them a good memory."

Akina wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, like a mother and a daughter.

"I'll send you letters, I promise." Rin whispered into her ears.

With a kiss on the check Akina saw a part of her life walk into the darkness of the woods.

After an hour of digging, she placed Yasashiku's body into his grave, and returned to the village.

She told them Sesshomaru's story of the tragic ending of two young people deeply in love. Moved by her words they held a service in honor of the good hearted Rin and brave Yasashiku.

Only Akina, only she knew of Yasashiku's dark end, but she swallowed it and kept it safe.

* * *

How can the stars shine so bright upon a world of pain and hate.

In my memories I hold your image of peace and love.

The man with a broken dream and the woman with a broken heart.

Life's cruel and tragic prank, six feet below the ground.

* * *

"And so, the demon stood on his hind legs, growling fierce upon the two lovers, the man held his honor, protecting his wife to be, only to fall tragically into the demons claws. However! Just before death, he took a look at his woman, cold from death, enraging him, and with his final breath, he jammed his sword deep into the demons heart. His final words were; 'for my love.'"

The crowd cheered at the amazing story told by Yasashiku's younger brother Kano. It had become tradition, for the past five years the story was told three days after the harvest, in memory of Rin and Yasashiku.

Kano stood up and bowed, "Alright, run along, its getting late and there are chores to be done at sunrise."

The villagers scattered leaving Kano alone with the company of Akina and her older daughter Yuki.

"You tell that story like you were there." She said, rubbing Yuki's pregnant belly.

"Oh yes, I love hearing it so much." Yuki stood up and walked to her husband's side, "Kano, have you thought of what you'd name our son or daughter?"

"I have a request." Akina spoke up. "If she is a girl, I would be honored if you were to name her Rin."

"Of course, and then you'd understand that if it's a boy, I'd like to name him Yasashiku."

Yuki smiled and nodded.

Akina held her words, as suffocating as they were, she would not tarnish the memory of her daughters husbands brother.

The sound of a bell caught her off guard, it was the messenger's bell.

"Do you hear that?" Yuki said, its coming from the woods." She turned around to see her mother already gone. "Mom?"

Akina moved quickly, she had to catch him before he entered the village.

She found him in time, he quickly passed her the letter, and swiftly moved around the village.

Her hands were shaky, her palms were sweaty.

She carefully opened the letter addressed to her.

It was Rin's hand writing.

Five years, with out a word, she had began to think that Rin had forgotten her.

She took a deep breath and opened the letter.

"You are the mother that was given to me, when my real one was taken from me. I will always love you. Your loving daughter, Rin."

At the bottom of the pearl white paper were baby foot prints. But they were not regular feet, she could see the small triangles of claws.

Akina exhaled deeply, Rin had a child.

She noticed another sentence behind the paper.

"Its a little girl, her name is Akina."


End file.
